Sick and Contagious
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Kara blows her powers and gets sick with a stomach bug, it's up to Alex and Maggie to take care of her. But Kara can't keep the sickness to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**You asked for a sick Kara story, you got it. This chapter is focused mostly on sick Kara being cared for by Alex and a little by Maggie.**

* * *

"Kara," Alex yelled as she watched her sister fall to the ground after she used her heat vision to destroy a robot that was threatening National City.

Alex ran to her sister, knowing something was wrong before she even got to her.

"I think I blew my powers," Kara said, rubbing her head as Alex helped her sit up.

"You think?" Alex said, shaking her head after she realized Kara was pretty much alright.

"Come on," Alex said, helping Kara up, "Let's get you back to the DEO."

The sisters walked back toward the car, Kara leaning on Alex as they did. Kara fell asleep in the car on the way back to the DEO, Alex hating to wake her but having to when they got back. They spent the rest of the night at the DEO, recharging Kara and running tests to make sure she was alright.

By the end of the night, Kara was cranky and miserable and exhausted, and they all decided it would be best to let her go home with Alex for some rest instead of keeping her for more tests.

"How about we stop at the diner on the way home for breakfast?" Alex asked as they headed back to her place.

"Sure," Kara said with a sigh, "But can we get it to go?"

She was so tired from being up all night and being poked and prodded and the thought of interacting with people made her want to cry.

"Of course," Alex said, seeing how worn out and emotional her little sister was.

On their way to their favorite diner, Kara called in sick from work, knowing there was no way she would be able to work with how tired she was. They stopped and picked up breakfast, eating on their way home.

Alex noticed that Kara was just kinda picking at hers, but she figured the blonde girl was just tired.

By the time they got there, Kara was feeling gross and desperately wanted sleep.

"Go get into pajamas and bed," Alex said, letting her sister into her apartment.

As Kara headed into Alex's bedroom, she felt her stomach turn over and before she knew what was going one, she threw up on the hardwood floor. She ran for the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet as soon as she got there. As she wretched, she felt someone pulling her hair off her shoulders.

When she finished, she pulled her head away from the toilet, closing her eyes.

"Kara," Alex said, grabbing a wet washcloth and wiping her sisters face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kara said, rubbing her face with her hands as tears started to form, "I feel really awful. And I threw up on your floor. I'm sorry."

"Floors can easily be cleaned," Alex said, rubbing Kara's back getly as the alien curled up in her lap, "There's a stomach bug going around, and with your powers blown, I know your immune system is gone. Maybe you cought it at the diner or the DEO. A few people have come down with it there. Maybe we should go back to the DEO?"

"So I can throw up there?" Kara asked miserably as tears formed in her eyes, "Can't we just stay here? You've been sick like this plenty of times and been fine."

"Alright," Alex sai, wiping the tears off her sister's flushed face, "Let's get you into some pajamas and into bed. I'll get you some medicine and something to drink."

Kara nodded sleepily. However, as Kara went to get up, her stomach flipped again and she was back heaving over the toilet. Once Kara's stomach settled, Alex helped her up and got her changed into pajamas before tucking her into bed and putting a trash can next to the bed.

"Alex," Kara moaned, looking at her sister, "Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back," Alex said, smoothing Kara's hair off her forehead, "I need to get some medicine and a drink for you and I need to call Maggie. And I need to clean up the floor."

"You were supposed to go on a date tonight," Kara said as her brain cleared a little, "You should go. I don't need you here."

"No offense Kara," Alex said, looking at her sister, "But you have never had a stomach bug before. It's not fun. We also have no clue how your body will react to this so there is no way I'm leaving you alone."

Kara didn't have the energy to argue so she just let Alex go. The first thing the older Danvers sister did was clean up the bedroom floor. Alex then went into the kitchen, grabbing some pepto out of the fridge along with a bottle of ginger ale. She grabbed her phone and called Maggie.

"Danvers," the agent said, answering, "Hey. We still on for tonight?"

"Actually…" Alex started.

"Danvers," Maggie said, "Are you serious? You better have a good excuse."

"Kara blew out her powers," Alex said, pouring the ginger ale into a glass filled with ice, "Which, normally, wouldn't be a problem. However, she caught that stomach bug that's going around the city and is so sick. I can't leave her like this. Especially because she's never had a stomach bug before. She's so pitiful Mags."

"I get it," Maggie said, smiling a little as she heard the worry and love in Alex's voice, "We can reschedule for when Kara is feeling better. Let me know if you two need anything."

"Thank you," Alex said, smiling a little, "I'll talk to you soon."

Alex headed back into her bedroom where Kara was curled up in a little ball in the bed.

"Hey sweet girl," Alex said, setting the medicine and drink down on the side table, "This should make you feel a little better."

Alex had Kara drink about half a bottle of pepto because of her crazy metabolism.

"Alex," Kara said shakily about two minutes later.

Alex grabbed the bucket and got it under Kara's mouth just as the younger girl threw up all the medicine and more food. Alex rubbed her back, trying to do anything to help her feel better. When Kara was finished, Alex took the trash can and rinsed it before climbing into bed with her little sister.

"Alex," Kara whined, shivering as tears started running down her face.

"I know," Alex said, wrapping her arms around Kara, "I know. You feel terrible. I'm sorry. This should only last twenty-four to forty-eight hours or until your powers kick back on. You'll be alright."

Alex knew hugging and being near Kara exposed her to the same nasty bug, but her little sister needed her so Alex just cuddled Kara close.

"Do you want to sleep or watch a movie?" Alex asked gently, rubbing Kara's back.

"Movie," Kara said, sniffling a little bit.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Alex asked, knowing that was one of Kara's favorites.

The younger woman nodded, whining a little bit as Alex let go of her.

"I'm just going to put the movie on," Alex said, giving Kara's hand a gentle squeeze before going to get the well-loved DVD.

She turned on the TV and within a few minutes had the movie on.

"Come back," Kara demanded as soon as she heard the movie start.

"I'm coming," Alex said with a laugh as she climbed back in with Kara, the younger girl snuggling as close to her big sister as possible.

Alex rubbed Kara's back, feeling her little sister shivering.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Alex felt Kara tense and grabbed the trash can just as Kara threw up in it. Alex calmed her down once she was done before cleaning the can again. The pattern continued for most of the rest of the day. Kara tried sipping on the ginger ale, but couldn't hold it down.

Kara grew more and more irritable and cranky as the day wore on, the exhaustion from both the blow out and sickness wearing on her. Alex tried to keep her calm and comfortable, but Alex was also exhausted from being up with Kara for the whole night and day.

By that night, around eleven, Kara hadn't thrown up in about two hours and managed to fall asleep. Alex tried to stay awake incase her little sister needed her, but not sleeping the night before made that impossible, and soon, she too fell asleep.

Kara woke up around 2 am, her stomach clenching. She rolled over, grabbing the trash can and throwing up into it. Alex woke up when she felt Kara moving, rubbing her sister's sweaty back as she threw up.

"Alex," Kara whined, rubbing wiping off her mouth.

"I know Kar," Alex said, bringing her little sister closer to her, "You should start to feel better soon."

The Kara fell asleep quickly and Alex wasn't far behind. The next morning, Alex woke up around nine, carefully slipping out of bed without disturbing her sick sister. Alex had texted J'onn and told him she wasn't coming in because Kara was so sick so she wasn't worried about work. Alex made herself a quick breakfast, eating some of it.

However, she noticed the eggs she made didn't taste as good as she was hoping. She ate about half of them before throwing them away. Alex grabbed herself a bottle of water before getting Kara some ginger ale out of the fridge. She poured it into a glass, stirring out some of the carbonation before bringing it to her sick sister.

"Lex?" Kara said sleepily, opening her eyes a little.

"Hey Kar," Alex said, setting down the cup and brushing a hand over head sister's forehead, sighing when she still felt a fever raging in her sister's body, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Icky," Kara said, rubbing her eyes, "Less vomity but still icky."

"This might make you feel a little better," Alex said, handing her the ginger ale.

"Can I take a shower?" Kara asked after she finished her sip of ginger ale.

"Sure," Alex said, "But you know I don't care if you're gross?"

"I know," Kara said, "But I feel so gross. And sometimes when you were sick, you said showering helped, right?"

"Yeah," Alex said with a smile, "Come on. I'll help you."

Alex pulled back the covers and helped Kara stand up.

"Woah," Kara said, putting her hands on her head.

"You alright?" Alex asked as Kara sat back down on the bed.

"My head feels weird," Kara said, "And my vision is kinda blurry."

"You're probably starting to get dehydrated," Alex said, sitting down next to Kara and rubbing her back, "We should probably get you to the DEO."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Kara asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah," Alex said, "Sure. Lots of times when I was sick, especially with a stomach virus or fever."

"Then I'm fine," Kara said.

"But we don't know how this will effect you," Alex stressed, nervous for her sister.

"I'm fine," Kara said, "I can see again. Let's try a shower."

"How about a bath instead?" Alex asked, "It will make you feel better, and you won't have to stand to do it."

"Alright," Kara said, staying put while Alex went to run a bath.

Alex knew just how Kara liked her baths and added a eucalyptus scented bath bomb to help calm Kara.

Once the bath was ready, Alex went to get Kara.

"You ready?" the older Danvers sister asked.

Kara nodded and got up, this time without the head rush. Kara got in the bath, sighing as she felt the warm water on her skin. She had never felt this sick in her life, mostly because she had barely ever been sick before, and she couldn't wait for this to be over. Kara must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows, she hears voices outside the door.

"Alex," Kara called weakly, the water cold and her body feeling more off than before.

"Hey," her sister called through the door, "You alright in there?"

"I think I fell asleep in the tub," Kara said, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you need help?" Alex called, cracking the door slightly.

"I think I'm alright," Kara said, "But can you stay by the door just in case?"

"Of course," Alex said, closing the door again.

Kara pulled the drain plug and grabbing her towel. Kara got up, wrapping her sore body in the towel. She sat down on the edge of the tub, letting her head catch up with her body.

Kara managed to pull on her pajamas before exiting the bathroom.

Alex smiled a little at her younger sister as she came out of the bathroom.

"Feel any better?" Alex asked, wrapping her arm around Kara's waist.

Kara just shrugged, leaning on her sister.

"Want to go back to bed?" Alex asked running her hands through her sister's wet hair.

"Can I go out to the couch?" Kara asked, not really wanting to go back to bed just yet.

"Of course," Alex said, "Just so you know, through, Maggie is here.

"That's ok," Kara said, sleepily, "I like Maggie."

Alex smiled as she guided her sick sister into the living room before going into the kitchen.

"Hey Little Danvers," Maggie said, offering Kara a smile, "I heard you've had a rough few days."

Kara nodded, crashing onto the couch.

"Are you feeling any better?" Maggie asked from her place in the chair.

Kara just shrugged, closing her eyes. Maggie got up, wrapping a blanket around Kara before going into the kitchen with Alex.

"Hey," Maggie said, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Alex said quickly, pouring a can of ginger ale into a glass for Kara before breaking out of Maggie's grasp, opening the cabinets under her sink to grab out a bucket for her sick sister, just in case. Maggie didn't miss the bags under Alex's eyes or the way she wouldn't look at her. Alex went to grab the glass, but Maggie grabbed her hand, turning her around to face her.

"Come on Mags," Alex said, "I need to get this stuff to Kara."

"She's sleeping," Maggie said, looking over at the couch, "I'm more worried about you right now. Have you slept at all in the past few days?"

"Some," Alex said, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes.

Maggie lifted Alex's chin so her eyes were looking at her own.

"You look exhausted babe," Maggie said, brushing a piece of lose hair from Alex's face, "I'm here now. Let me take care of Kara, just for a little while, so you can sleep."

"I'm fine Mags," Alex said, "She needs me. She's never been this sick before. I need to help her."

"I know how to take care of a sick person," Maggie said, putting her arms around Alex's shoulders, interlocking her fingers behind her, "Half my squad has had this bug over the past week, and we've all taken turns running soup, crackers, and ginger ale around to everyone who had it. I'll take good care of her. Please go sleep."

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but instead, a yawn came out.

"Bed," Maggie said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug, "I'll go watch Kara."

Alex nodded, grabbing a quick kiss from Maggie before going into her bedroom. Maggie grabbed the bucket and ginger ale before walking into the living room. Kara had just woken up and looked a little dazed.

"Hey," Maggie said, sitting down on the couch, letting Kara move to have her head resting on Maggie's lap.

"Want me to braid your hair?" Maggie asked, running her fingers through Kara's slightly damp hair.

"Sure," Kara said, moving a little so Maggie could braid her long locks, "Where's Alex?"

"She went to lay down," Maggie said, making quick work of braiding Kara's long hair, "You're stuck with me."

"That's fine with me," Kara said, smiling at her sister's girlfriend, "Thanks for taking such good care of Alex… and me."

"That's what family does," Maggie said, tying off the last of the braid, "Now, would you like to watch some TV?"

"Sure," Kara said, settling back down onto Maggie's lap.

However, before Maggie got the TV on, Kara felt her stomach turn over and sat up, hand over her mouth.

"In the bucket," Maggie said, grabbing it, "In the bucket."

Kara grabbed the sides of the bucket, throwing up what little was left in her body.

"It's alright," Maggie said, rubbing Kara's back, "Let it out."

When Kara finally finished, Maggie handed her a tissue before getting up to clean out the bucket.

"This sucks," Kara said, frown on her pale face.

"It'll all be over soon," Maggie said, sitting back down, "Now lay down."

Kara did, closing her eyes. Maggie flipped through the channels, settling on the news so she could find out what she may be getting into the following day.

As the news progressed, a breaking story came up.

"Breaking News," the reporter said, "There is a massive fire in the L-Corp building. It had been reported that Lena Luthor is still unaccounted for, and it is believed she is still in the building. It is unknown if firefighters will be able to reach the fire in time, and Super Girl has yet to show up."

As they heard L-Corp was on fire, Kara suddenly jumped up, running into Alex's bedroom for all of one second before she came out in her Supergirl outfit.

"Feeling better I see," Maggie laughed, watching her pseudo-sister about to fly.

"Yeah," Kara said, "Got my powers back. See you soon."

Maggie left the news on for a while, watching Kara put of the fire and Lena Luthor from the fire. Once everyone was saved and the fire was out, while the news was still covering the fire, Kara was flying back into the apartment.

"Nicely done," Maggie said, smiling.

"Luckily there wasn't too much damage," Kara said, "Hopefully they are able to get the repairs done quickly."

"And I'm sure Lena was grateful that Super Girl was there to save her," Maggie said, smiling a little.

"She's my best friend," Kara said, "I would do anything to save her."

Maggie just smiled because she and Alex had discussed many times that Lena and Kara would make a great couple, but they never told Kara about these conversations.

"I think I might head home," Kara said, "I'm sure you and Alex would like some alone time, and even though I'm all super, I still exhausted. I'm gonna go see if Alex is awake before I go."

As much as Kara loved Maggie and knew that Alex needed sleep, she still craved her big sister when she wasn't at her best. Kara went into Alex's room, seeing that her sister was just waking up.

"Hey Alex," Kara said, smiling at her big sister, "I got my powers back."

"Good," Alex said, rubbing her eyes as she looked at her sister before putting a hand on her stomach, "Oh. I don't feel well at all."

"Oh no," Kara said, going to her sister and putting a hand on her forehead, frowning when she felt the warmth of a fever, "You probably caught what I had. I'm sorry Alex."

"It's not your fault," Alex said, rubbing her stomach, "I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to stay?" Kara asked, sitting down next to Alex.

"I've got her," Maggie said, coming into the room with a glass of ginger ale, "I'm not kicking you out or anything, but I know you said you're tired."

"Ok," Kara said, nodding, "I think I am gonna go. I just want my own bed. Call me if you guys need anything. Feel better Lex."

Kara hugged her sister and Maggie before heading out the window.

* * *

 **There was the first chapter. I have at least one more chapter planned. Anyone have any suggestions for other stories?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know one of you requested that Alex be pregnant in this chapter, but it just didn't fit here. Maybe I will write that in the future though. Here is the final installment of this story!**

* * *

Once Kara was gone, Maggie turned to her girlfriend.

"How bad is it right now?" Maggie asked, handing Alex the ginger ale.

"Well, I haven't thrown up yet," Alex said, "But I don't think that's gonna last very long."

"Anything I can do?" Maggie asked, sitting down next to Alex.

"Hold me?" Alex asked softly, smiling at Maggie.

"Of course," Maggie said climbing into bed with Alex.

They laid there for about a half hour before Alex felt her stomach flip over. Sitting up, she felt herself start to gag, throwing her hand over her mouth as she ran for the bathroom. Maggie ran after her, holding her short hair out of her face as best as she could.

"I hate this," Alex said as she spit into the toilet.

"I know Sweetie," Maggie said, handing Alex a cup to rinse with, "You'll be better soon. This bug only last twenty-four hours. Half my squad had been out at some point this week."

Alex nodded, putting her head on her girlfriend's lap.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Maggie asked, stroking Alex's sweaty hair.

"No," Alex said, "The floor feels good, and if I move, I will throw up."

"Alright," Maggie said, knowing how stubborn Alex could be, "Just rest Sweetie."

Alex nodded a little, closing her eyes. Maggie got up, going into the bedroom and grabbing a pillow and blanket for Alex. She brought them into the bathroom, putting the pillow down and motioning for Alex to put her head on it.

Alex shook her head and motioned for Maggie to sit. The shorter woman sat down, wondering what her girlfriend wanted. Alex moved to put her head on Maggie's lap, closing her eyes.

Maggie smiled, leaning down to kiss Alex's damp forehead. She threw the blanket over her, rubbing her back.

The peace lasted about twenty minutes before Alex started throwing up again. The rest of the day was much of the same. Alex spent most of it with her head near the toilet.

Maggie tried to keep her as comfortable as possible, bringing her ginger ale, ice chips, cool towels, and an extra blanket when the chills set in really bad around midnight.

Alex broke down in tears around three in the morning after she threw up the little ginger ale Maggie had convinced her to drink.

"Alex," Maggie said, rubbing her back as the agent cried, "You're alright."

Alex cried as Maggie pulled her into her lap.

"What can I do?" Maggie asked as she rubbed Alex's back.

Alex shrugged, trying to get the tears to stop.

"I'm fine," Alex rasped out, "I just get emotional when I'm sick. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Maggie said, "I just want to help you."

Alex nodded, curling into Maggie's lap.

By the next morning, Alex was sleeping and Maggie was uncomfortable from spending the night on the floor. Maggie picked Alex up, carrying her to her bed before getting into bed next to her. Alex immediately moved closer to Maggie, cuddling to her girlfriend's chest. Maggie rubbed Alex's back until they both were sleeping comfortably.

Eight hours later, they both woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, moving a stray piece of hair from Alex's still warm forehead.

"Eh," Alex said, rubbing her face, "Better than last night. Still pretty sick."

"Wanna try some ginger ale?" Maggie asked.

"Can you bring me some Gatorade instead?" Alex asked, looking at Maggie with her best puppy dog face.

"You don't need to use that face to get a drink," Maggie said, laughing as she kissed Alex's forehead, "I'll be right back."

Maggie brought Alex a cup of watered-down orange Gatorade. Alex took a few small sips of the drink before handing it back to Maggie.

"Can we just stay in bed and cuddle all day today?" Alex asked, looking at Maggie hopefully.

"Of course, Danvers," Maggie said, climing back into bed with Alex, "Nothing would make me happier."

Alex moved over and put her hear on Maggie's chest as the cop reached over and rubbed Alex's back.

"When I was little," Alex said, looking at up Maggie, "My dad used to take off day I got sick and hold me like this. We would eat popsicles and watch movies and just hang out. After he went missing, my mom tried, but it was never the same. This is nice. It's like that."

Tears were running down Alex's face when she finished.

"Hey," Maggie said, wiping the tears away, "Hey. It's ok."

It had been a few months since everything had happened with Jeremiah, and both Alex and Kara were still struggling. Maggie had held Alex through many, many nights of tears and breakdowns in the weeks following the betrayal. Both Danvers sisters were still struggling with the fact that their father betrayed them, but Alex was struggling the most.

Maggie did everything in her power to be there for her girlfriend. She stroked her hair, kissing her cheek and forehead and she got her to drift off to sleep.

Maggie did all this while trying to ignore the icky feeling growing in her own stomach. Maggie knew her catching this stupid bug was inevitable. Everyone at her work was getting it and as soon as she found out Alex had it, Maggie knew she was going to be next to go down.

Maggie made sure she had a way to get out of the bed without jarring Alex because she just wanted her sick girlfriend to get some rest.

About ten minutes after Alex fell asleep, Maggie got out of bed, walking into the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and putting it on her neck, trying to ease the fever she knew she had along with the horrible nausea.

It didn't really help, and Maggie had to lunge for the toilet. She tried to be really quiet, not wanting to disturb Alex. Maggie continued dealing with her sick stomach alone for another few hours. She just stayed in the bathroom, throwing up every half hour or so.

Between the sixth and seventh time she threw up while Maggie was trying to sleep on the floor, she heard footsteps followed by a sigh. Maggie opened her eyes and saw Alex standing over her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alex asked as she sat down on the floor with Maggie.

"You needed to sleep," Maggie said, stomach twisting.

"How long have you been in here?" Alex asked, grabbing a washcloth and wiping Maggie's sweaty face.

"A few hours," Maggie said, "I've probably thrown up 6 times."

"Maggie," Alex said, "You should have woken me up."

"You're still sick," Maggie said, looking up at Alex, "You needed to rest."

"I could have helped you," Alex said, rubbing Maggie's back, "That's what girlfriends do."

The two of them stayed curled up together in the bathroom, Alex holding Maggie's hair every time she lunged for the toilet.

Alex discovered that she apparently had picked up an extra symptom when she started having diarrhea around three am. She had been feeling some cramps in her tummy, but figured it was just a result of having spent the whole day and night with her head in the toilet.

However, she realized what was going on as she felt her stomach gurgle.

"Maggie," she whined, "I need you to leave the bathroom."

"Why?" Maggie asked, looking at her girlfriend with confusion.

"I need to use the bathroom," Alex said, "Like really bad and right now."

Maggie grabbed a trash can and crawled out of the bathroom. Alex jumped on the toilet not a minute too soon. When she finished, Alex went to find Maggie in the bedroom. She found her girlfriend curled up in bed, trashcan right next to the bed.

"You alright Babe?" Maggie asked, watching Alex walk back to bedroom.

"I have the runs," Alex said, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said as Alex climbed into bed.

The rest of the night was rough for the two of them. Maggie continued throwing up in a trash can by the bed so Alex could bounce back and forth to the bathroom as her intestines continued to hate her. They learned this was a good strategy when Maggie was vomiting and Alex almost had an accident because she couldn't wait.

By ten the next morning, both women were finally asleep together.

Alex woke up around noon because her phone was ringing. She untangled herself from Maggie and went to answer it.

"Hello," she said, wrapping a hand around her aching stomach.

"Hey Alex," Kara said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than the past few days," Alex said, sitting down on the couch, "Maggie caught the bug yesterday, and I started having diarrhea in the middle of the night so it's been a long few days over here."

"I'm sorry," Kara said, "I know how bad that sucks."

While the alien girl didn't have a ton of experience with sickness, diarrhea was something she was more familiar with than she wanted to admit. Kara's body did not handle periods well at all and the intense cramping she got from having muscles of steel often lead to a day or two of a rumbly tummy as well. On those days, Kara would just curl up on her couch with a hot water bottle and let her stomach do its thing. Alex always tried to help ease her sister's symptoms, but there was no pain pills strong enough to work over her kryptonian biology. Supering was sometimes even put on hold because Kara was in so so much pain.

The first time it happened, Kara was in eighth grade and swore she was dying because of how much pain she was in. She said she never remembered anyone on Krypton being in this much pain. However, Eliza concluded that because her muscles were so much stronger on Earth, Kara had more painful cramps. Alex felt bad for her sister because periods suck enough without having super muscles that make everything worse.

Kara had gotten better at handling the pain as it became a monthly occurrence, but there were still months she had to call off work because of it. She would sometimes go in the training rooms at the DEO that Alex had designed to train her in hand-to-hand. The rooms took away her super strength which also took away the super cramps.

Whenever it was her time of the month, Alex could almost always find Kara curled up with a blanket and Netflix in the training room. Alex hadn't told Kara yet, but she was currently designing a bedroom-type room for Kara for her that would have the same effect.

"Do you guys need anything?" Kara asked, pulling Alex out of her thoughts.

"Let me check," Alex said, going into the kitchen.

"Can you bring some more ginger ale and maybe two bottles of Gatorade?" Alex asked, seeing what they were out of.

"What kind of Gatorade does Maggie like?" Kara asked, knowing Alex's preferences already.

"Blue or purple," Alex said, smiling as she thought of how much her sister cared about her girlfriend.

"Alright," Kara said, "I'll be over in like 10 minutes."

"Thanks Kar," Alex said, smiling a little.

As Alex went to sit back down on the couch, she heard a noise from the bedroom. She detoured her trip to the couch to go check on Maggie. She found her girlfriend back in the bathroom, throwing up.

"Babe," Alex said, scooping Maggie's hair up.

When she was done, the shorter woman collapsed back into her girlfriend.

"I feel terrible," Maggie said, rubbing her hands over her face.

"I know," Alex said, holding her close, "I know."

They stayed there until they heard a noise in the living room.

"It's just Kara," Alex said, sensing Maggie tense, "She's bringing over some supplies."

Maggie nodded and both got up. Alex helped Maggie back to bed as Kara came into the bedroom.

"Hey guys," Kara said, hands full of bags, "How are you two doing?"

"I've been better," Maggie said, climbing under the covers.

"Thanks Kar," Alex said, smiling at her sister, "We're both working on getting better."

"I've got goodies to help with that," Kara said, holding up the bags.

"Thanks," Alex said, moving toward her sister, "I'll help you put that stuff away."

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "You go rest or at least cuddle your girlfriend. I've got this."

Alex nodding going to climb into bed and snuggling close to Maggie. Kara went into the kitchen, putting the Gatorade in the fridge as well as the ginger ale. Even though Alex said only a bottle or two of Gatorade, Kara had picked up about four of each flavor that the older women liked. Kara left a bottle of both purple and orange on the counter. She stocked their freezer with popsicles and the cabinet with soup.

Then, Kara pulled out some glasses, filling about half of each glass with water and half with Gatorade. Then, very carefully, she used her freeze breath to ice the glasses. This froze some of the liquid. Kara then grabbed a spoon and mixed the ice and liquid, creating a slush.

She had learned this trick when Alex was sick with strep throat one day when they were young. Her sister had desperately wanted something cold for her throat, but no one had time to go to the store and get her something. Kara had tried this, and after breaking two glasses because she froze them too quickly. However, Alex had started crying out of joy when Kara brought her the cold drink.

Kara threw a straw in each glass, the metal kind that Alex loved. She then went back into her sister's bedroom, finding Alex and Maggie cuddled up together. Neither woman was sleeping, but both looked drowsy.

"I brought you guys some Gatorade slushies," Kara said, holding up the cups as the women looked at her, slightly confused.

"Thanks Kara," Alex said, sitting up a little bit and reading for the drink.

Alex took a sip, smiling at her sister before helping her sick girlfriend sit up.

Kara held the cup for Maggie, who was clearly too weak to hold her own cup. Once both women had some hydration, the settled back into bed.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Kara asked.

"Can you bring me the remote?" Alex asked, "I'm tired, but I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep."

"Of course," Kara said, "Hey, do you guys want me to change the sheets on your bed? I think I could do it in about two minutes."

"Yeah," Maggie said, sitting up and nodding.

"Why don't you guys go take a bath or a shower?" Kara said, knowing how much better she felt after she had taken a bath when she was sick.

"Can you run the bath?" Alex asked, looking at her little sister.

"Of course," Kara said, going into the bathroom and starting the tub.

Kara found a bath bomb and dropped it in the water, hoping the mint and eucalyptus scent would help them relax a little. Kara exited the bathroom, letting Maggie and Alex know the bath was almost ready.

Alex helped Maggie into the bathroom before coming back out of the bathroom to grab pajamas for both of them.

"Thank you, Kara," Alex said, smiling at her sister.

"Of course," Kara said, going out to the closet in the hall to grab new sheets.

Kara quickly changed the sheets on the bed, having heard from friends in college how nice it was to have clean sheets on your bed when you felt sick.

Once the sheets were changed, Kara went and warmed up some veggie broth for Maggie and some chicken noodle soup for Alex. Kara also decided to go run the sheets down to the laundry room while she waited for the soup. Kara also grabbed the clothes out of Alex's bedroom. She went downstairs, throwing the sheets and clothes into the washing machine.

Kara then headed back upstairs. Before she even entered the apartment, she heard Alex and Maggie getting out of the bath tub. Kara smiled, entering the house again.

She gave Alex and Maggie a few minutes before dishing out the soup and carrying it into the bedroom. She found both women back in bed, still looking exhausted, but slightly better.

"Chicken noodle soup for you," Kara said, handing Alex her bowl before going to Maggie, "And veggie broth for you."

"Thank you," Maggie said, smiling.

The two sick women ate their food slowly, Maggie only finishing about half her bowl before deciding her stomach was done. Alex ate her whole bowl, realizing just how hungry she had been.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Kara asked, taking the bowls.

"I'm good," Maggie said, curling up under the blankets, "I just need to sleep this off."

"I think I'm good too," Alex said, snuggling down with her girlfriend, "I think at this point, sleep is going to be all we do, maybe forever."

Kara smiled, bringing the bowls into the kitchen. She washed up the dishes and got ready to leave. She left cups of Gatorade, water, and ginger ale for both Alex and Maggie, bring the laundry back up from the basement, quickly folding it and putting it away while the sick women slept. Kara then snuck out of the apartment, glad that her big sister had sound someone who loved her as much as Maggie did.

* * *

 **I am always looking for ways to avoid my homework so if anyone has any suggestions or requests, let me know!**


End file.
